Metal sonic x Sonic oneshots
by Nightmare-knight
Summary: a story filled with one-shots of my fav pairing Metal Sonic x Sonic, there will be one-shots that are M-T and even K so you have been warned! This yaoi! Don't like, don't read! Flames are accepted!
1. Bloody Kisses rating M

**Okay, so I'm going to my yaoi fan-girl self and now I'm doing one-shots of Metal Sonic x Sonic , some will be K but some of it will also be T-M so, you have been warned! Also, I haven't seen much of this pairing so I decided to do as many one-shots when there is barely any of them in so enjoy!**

**Now... (turns to Metal Sonic and sonic) please do the disclaimer!**

**Metal Sonic: ...no!**

**Sonic: What he said.**

**Nightmare-knight: (Puppy dog eyes) Pwetty Pwease!**

**Metal sonic and Sonic:...fine.**

**Yes!**

**Metal sonic and Sonic: Nightmare-kinght doesn't own Sonic the hedgehog, i she did, we would be fucking each other right now, Shadow will have Maria back, Elise will have Mephiles and G.U.N would be in flames**

**WARNING: there will be yaoi, you have been warned!**

**rating:M**

**Summary for this: Metal Sonic has been defeated by the Sonic Heroes. It has been three months when Sonic decided to go for a run in the middle of the night only to the surprise of his life!**

Bloody kisses

Sonic was running around in the forest, he had trouble sleeping and decided to run for a while. He sighed as the wind blew in his face as he ran, he loved to run, the feeling of freedom as everything is nothing but a blur.

He ran and ran until he was getting tired and stopped in a clearing somewhere in the forest. He looked around and saw that the clearing had a good view of the stars above. He let himself fall down on his back as he gazed up at the stars, smiling as he saw dozens of them, they glowed with a all knowing light. He sighed again as he closed his eyes, expecting to go to sleep but then heard some rustling of the grass and felt something ice cold gripping his arms. The ice cold feeling spread through out his body as he shivered. He opened his eyes only for them to widen in shock and fear.

He stared into the red eyes of his robotick self who's eyes glared down to him. Sonic squirmed in his grip but only made the claws go deep into his skin. He yelped as he felt immense pain on his shoulders as blood oozed out. He glared at the robot know as Metal sonic, his copy, his twin, and the shadow of himself. He squirmed even more and growled. "what the hell Metal!? How are you here!?" Sonic asked through gritted teeth as Metal just remain emotionless. He soon let go of Sonic's left arm and brought his claw to Sonic's mouth. He traced it down to his chin and brought his face close to his.

Sonic was mildly confused and scared. He looked into the red eyes and felt like they looking into his soul. He shivered at the cold touch the robot had. He soon saw Metal's face so close to his, Metal smirked with pointed teeth.

_'Teeth? But...he doesn't have...' _Sonic's eyes widen as he saw Metal Sonic now had a mouth with pointed teeth. He was gaping at him as Metal chuckled. He smiled wickedly, showing his fangs as Sonic was getting uncomfortable at how close they were. **"You seem surprised Sonic. Whatever is the matter?"** Metal asked in voice that held emotion, he spoke so gentleman like that Sonic was frozen solid.

"You...mouth...wha?" Sonic struggled to find his words but was only silenced by Metal's hand caressing his cheek. Metal smirked as he brought his face closer to Sonic's, just a few inches away. Sonic thought he was going to use that mouth to bite off his face. **"Your cute when your confused..."** Metal whispered as he brought his lips to Sonic's. Sonic's eyes widen as he felt Metal's hands now caressing his sides. Sonic whimpered as he felt the sharp teeth gently biting down on his lower lip, making blood ooze out.

Sonic struggled to get out of Metal's grip but failed. He felt blood trickle down his chin as the claws scratched him on the shoulders, as though Metal wants to make Sonic bleed. Sonic was groaning in pain as he felt one claw tracing down his torso, drawing blood as Metal simply pulled away from kissing Sonic and smirked. **"Your blood taste so sweet."** He said as Sonic gagged. He then pushed Metal away from his freed arms and crawled away.

Metal simply growled as he scowled, he then stood up and jumped on Sonic. Sonic barely gasped as Metal was now on top of him again. This time, his glaring red eyes bore into Sonic's beautiful emerald ones. Sonic stared at Metal in fear as Metal simply stared at Sonic, a hint of lust in his eyes as he saw Sonic's bloody form.

Sonic was starting to feel a warm sensation inside him but ignored it as Metal then smirked once again and spoke; in his ever so sexy voice. **"Sonic, your so beautiful when covered in blood!"** He looked at Sonic who seemed to have a look of disgust but also blushed. He leaned closer in as Sonic just sat there, feeling the sensation spreading all over his body. He blushed even more when Metal's body was pressed against him, he shivered from the cold but also felt an unknown desire in him.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? am I ill? Or am I having my hormones take over me? Wait, hormones? Oh god!' _Sonic thought as he felt a very weird feeling between his legs. '_What the hell!? I'm not...no! No...way...ah!' _Sonic felt the place between his legs heat up. He blushed furiously as Metal was getting amused. Metal wanted him and he'll do anything to get what he wants. **_'Sonic is so cute when he blushes. maybe i could make him blush more if I...' _**Metal smirked when he lifted Sonic's legs and wrapped them around his waist, Sonic was now as red as a tomato as Metal simply had a wicked smile on. **"I wonder what you'll do when i do this!" **Metal suddenly grinded his hips with Sonic's, causing the flesh hedgehog to moan out loud. Sonic was feeling things he shouldn't and thinking certain thoughts.

Sonic glared at Metal but moaned as Metal kept the process up, Sonic felt intense heat in between his legs that was growing more to the cold metal. Sonic was now breathing hard, he was blushing still and was groaning through half closed eyes, making him look femmine. Metal was having a hell of a time from this as also moaning out loud,since he now had senses he could feel the same pleasure Sonic was feeling. "Damn...you...Metal...ahhh! ahhhh!" Sonic said as he groaned. "Aaah...aaaah...ah...!" Sonic was squirming as Metal held him down by holding on to his hands. Sonic breathed hard as Metal kept up the process, oh how he would love to do so much more to Sonic but alas, he is just a robot but this is still good, good? This is fantastic as Hell!

The two kept it up for one hour, Metal was stroking Sonic's hips, drawing blood as he did so. Sonic was now feeling violated and wanted to get out of there and forget the whole ordeal but he was trapped. He felt weak as he groaned more, how he hated this feeling, he hated liking Metal doing this, he hated the intense pleasure, and he hated the sweet, disgusting, bloody kisses Metal gave once in while through the whole thing. Sonic glared at Metal as he kissed him again, Sonic's blood staining his lips.

Sonic was soon struggling again but was held down by Metal, his cold hands holding down his shoulders. Sonic squirmed more, he finally felt the claws digging into his shoulders, causing him to yelp. He whimpered, he didn't want this, he wanted to just be alone now. Alone...

"St...stop! Please...ahh! Please...st...op..." Sonic chocked out as he turned his head to the side, a pained expression on his face. Metal saw this and slowed down, thinking he was hurting Sonic other then drawing blood from him on the cuts, he only wanted Sonic to give in to him. But just before Metal slowed down, Sonic screamed as he felt himself reaching his climax. He let tears fall down as the white liquid came out, he was shaking as Metal stared down at him.

Metal soon stopped his grinding when Sonic was breathing hard, his breaths coming short as he gulp in air. He was tired and wanted to rest. He still had tears in his eyes as he closed his eyes, a look o defeat on. Metal Sonic gave love bites all over Sonic's necks, making Sonic shiver as he felt the tongue of his copy(AN: Yes he has a tongue, he does have a mouth so why not a tongue?) on his exposed neck, he took in shaky breaths as Metal pressed his body against his, he was light and not heavy but still able to keep Sonic from escaping.

"Why?" Sonic asked out loud as Metal stopped his licking and pulled back "Why did you do this to me? Why?" Sonic asked as more tears came. Metal was silent for a few seconds before answering. **"Because...I have certain feelings for you." **He got off of sonic who was stunned. He sat up and looked at Metal in question. Metal simply chuckle as he smirked once again. **"You really are a dobe!" **He said teasingly as Sonic glared at him, he shivered when the wind blew at him. He felt the wetness between his legs but didn't care as he shakily stood up but began to fall when he felt metal arms wrap around him, preventing him from falling. **"Sonic..."** a voice whispered in his ear as he felt lips locked on his, he stared into the red eyes as he one who has those eyes deepened the kiss, this one having some secret meaning to it as Sonic squeaked. He felt himself falling into a deep abyss, he felt like he was falling into deep water but he like the feeling as well, like not drowning but only floating. The kissed ended by Sonic who was breathing hard, Metal chuckled, he cupped Sonic's chin as he whispered softly. **"Yet you are my dobe." **Metal then pulled away, causing Sonic fall down to the ground, he glared daggers at the chuckling Metal hedgehog. **"You seem to be swept off your feet, Sonic." **Sonic sat up as he pulled his legs together, a little uncomfortable, who could blame him? He just got molested by a robot copy of himself. He then saw Metal walking away, Sonic wanted answers now and called out. "Wait! Your just going to leave me here!? After you molested me!?" Sonic held anger in his voice as Metal looked behind him and shrugged. **"You could say that, but this isn't the only time we shall..._meet_, so remember to not be so surprised to meet me again!" **Metal said through a mischievous smile. Sonic shivered at the smile and watched as Metal activated his engine, he looked back at him and said one final thing then flew offf, leaving the shocked Sonic in the clearing, he shivered more as he felt the wind howl, he was bleeding but didn't care. all he knew is that he'll never forget those cold claws, those red eyes, and those bloody kisses.

_**"Till we meet again...my little toy!"**_

**-**

**...O...M...G...! I don't know what i was thinking for this one-shot but i sure as hell got a nose bleed! (wipes bloody nose) I need to stop being a pervert! But I just like this pairing so much that I could resist! **

**Sonic: You could resist having Metal Sonic molesting me!? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN!?**

**Metal Sonic: She's just a yaoi fan. (sighs) and a perverted one at that. (_thinking: Though I'd like how I turned out in this one-shot_) **

**Sonic: glares at Metal YOUR as much of a pervert as she is!**

**Nightmare-knight: Shut up! I need a coke...(walks away from the two bickering "twins")**

**Metal Sonic: I'm not!**

**Sonic: Are too!**

**MetalSonic: am not!**

**Sonic: are too!**

**Metal sonic: Am not!**

**Sonic: are too!**

**Metal Sonic: AM NOT!**

**Sonic:...are too!**

**Metal Sonic: Kuso! Damn you hedgehog!**

**Sonic: Hahahaha!( but then slips o some banna peel, lol XD, and is sent sprawling to the ground, with Metal Sonic laughing his ass off)**


	2. Shooting star rating K

**I just did this one while listening to the Naruto Shipuuden ending, Nagareboshi Shooting Star, and i just wanted to do this story, I wasn't really thinking of the wish which I know is sappy but still!**

**Metal: Shut up and do the disclaimer!**

**Nightmere-knight: Actually, Naruto-kun is going to do it! Since he will become Hokage! XD**

**Naruto: BELIEVE IT!! Nightmare-knight doesn't own any Sonic character or the song! She just own the story!**

**Rating: K**

**Metal Sonic and Sonic cuteness!**

**Metal sonic: hey! I'm not cute**

-

Shooting Star

Emerald eyes could be seen staring up at the stars, the one having these amazing eyes lay on top of a grassy hill. He had small smile on his face as he spread out his legs and arms, looking at the moon and the twinkling stars.

Sonic was just stargazing; he always loved to do so. There were times when he would wish on a star and hope that wish would come true, but that was long ago. When he knew nothing of good or evil, before the death of his parents.

Sonic shook his head, trying to rid his mind from the shadow of death. After all, seeing your own parents get tortured right in front of you can traumatize a child at the early age of six.

He shivered of that horrible memory; he looked up at the stars, seeing two stars together up in the sky. He smiled as he imagined his parents looking down from above as those stars. The stars always gave him comfort, he felt safe under their watchful eye. He also came here when he felt sad, particularly on this night, when he thoughts wandered off to a certain metal copy.

He gazed down, knowing he could be with the one he had certain feelings for.

-

Red eyes could be seen gazing up at the sky, these were robotick eyes but they still held emotion like an organic being. The owner of those eyes was standing still on top of a hill, over looking the landscape before him.

Metal sonic liked to view the stars, there were always beautiful and wonderful. Even though they were just asteroids , from afar they were like sparkling glittering the night sky. Metal Sonic seeked solitude in the stars, where he felt so much more then just a machine. Like a real being.

Metal came here tonight when his thoughts were on his original, the one he cared for deeply but didn't know how much.

Whenever he felt down or when he thought there was more to his life then just working for his _father_ at destroying the original, he would look up and feel like he was a real, breathing being. It was ironic enough to know that he would sometimes wish upon a shooting star. He wanted to be real, so that he could with him…

Metal then saw it, a shooting star.

-

Sonic then saw it, a shooting star.

-

Right now, as the two watched the same shooting star, the two then thought of each other and their feelings.

Metal looked up to the shooting star as did Sonic, even they were in two different places, they still looked up and made a wish. The same wish that the a shooting star may grant.

_I wish to be able to be seen for me by the person I care for._

If Metal could smile, he would be doing it right now because he, as did Sonic, entrusted his dream to a shooting star. Metal turned around and began walking away, a certain blue blur on his mind as he chuckled.

Sonic stood up and began walking away, a certain metal copy on his mind as he chuckled.

_That, I hope my wish come true. So that I can be with you._

_When I look up at the sky_

_The stars, see are sparkling_

_Each giving off its own light_

_Like the people on this planet_

_Yeah,so I, too_

_Want to shine particularly bright_

_I close my eyes and make a vow in my heart_

_And entrust my dreams to that shooting star_

_Nagareboshi Shooting Star by Home Made Kazoku_

-

**Metal sonic: Okay, that was kind of lame...**

**Naruto: and cheesy.**

**Nightmare-knight: Cheese! where!?**

**Metal sonic and Naruto: (Sweat drops)**


	3. Super Sonic Hyandia K

**Chappie 3! and it has the song Super Mario Hyanda, I saw the animated flash by Scott-Falco, which is better then the original...I have a warning for the orgingal version though, its sick, ugly, perverted stuff! You have been warned! As Scott-Falcos is none sick, perverted, and not ugly so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:...Do I have to do this? You all freakin know who owns Sonic the hedgehog and if you don't and start sueing me, your a dumb ass!**

Chapter three:Super Sonic Hyandia

Metal Sonic stood there, glaring at Shadow who glared back. Sonic was tied up, staring at the two as they glared. This was a battle between the two to see who will steal Sonic's heart. Sonic meanwhile is sighing in a depressed manor. 'Why won't they just stop this already?' Shadow then stood up straight and pointed a finger at Metal Sonic.

Shadow: Hey! Metal Sonic! Your such a stubborn fellow! Won't you give up on Soniku already?

Metal Sonic: Well I regret to inform you that's unacceptable. I'm his destiny, no doubt about it.

Sonic: (is blushing) Won't the both of you stop it? Jus look at the mirror….

Metal Sonic and Shadow: (seemed to get down from Sonic saying that) Well you don't have to say such a thing….Men compete with their hearts!

Metal Sonic suddenly looked cheerful as did Shadow.

Metal Sonic: Nice job!

Shadow: Oh, nice job!

Metal Sonic: Shadow, how have ya been doing lately?

Shadow: Doing excellent, you know? My game has been doing good and the new DS game too!

Metal sonic: isn't that nice…? No time to slow down?

Shadow: Oh cut it out Metal! Ah! The second verse is starting!

Sonic felt nervous when the second Verse started and Metal Sonic appeared before Sonic, wrapping his arms around Sonic.

Metal Sonic: My sweetest Soniku, I'm so in love with you, If you can't understand that, I'll kidnap you and seal you up again.

Shadow pushes Metal away and unbinds Sonic, freeing him.

Shadow: I'll steal you back risking my life! But I cannot steal your heart…!

Metal Sonic then punches Shadow and they both start fighting, with Sonic yelling at them to stop.

Sonic: Cut it out the of you…Are you listening to me at all?

Metal sonic and Shadow stop to stare at Sonic who was blushing and looking at the floor, both Shadow and Metal felt like their hearts were going to burst!

Metal sonic and Shadow: The tsundere in you is also charming and men compete with their hearts!

Metal sonic pushes Shadow way and sweeps Sonic off of his feet, causing Sonic to blush more and stare at Metal. Metal merely stared back and pulled Sonic into his embrace, making him to blush even more.

Shadow kicks Metal in the back, causing the robot to jump and let go of Sonic and for Shadow to grab Sonic himself.

Shadow pulled Sonic's face towards his, making the blue blur feel nervous, Metal's eyes darkened and he punched Shadow in the face before he could kiss Sonic. They both then started fighting again.

Silver then came in, wanting to steal Sonic's heart too.

Silver: Wait a minute!! Aren't you forgetting someone!? SI-LV-ER! Entering the stage! Thanks for waiting!

Shadow and Metal stop fighting.

Shadow: WHAT WHAT WHAT? EXCUSE ME?

Metal: (glares at silver who gulps) KY! KY! Try to understand the atmoshere here!!

Shadow: (glares at silver too) If you get carried away I'll kick the hell out of you!

Sonic: One fledge twin of mine is enough for me…Quite insolent for a stand in…

Metal Sonic and Shadow: By the looks we'd only pass as a medium/high class…

Shadow: Well, men compete with their heart…

Metal Sonic: Men compete with their heart…

Sonic: Please compete with your speed.

Metal Sonic was then hugged by Sonic, Shadow staring at them in shock. Shadow soon was glaring daggers at Metal, but he didn't care.

"Metal-kun!!" Sonic gave him a peck on the cheek, making Metal go haywire and soon, his red eyes turned to hearts and he fell down.

Sonic looks down and gasps. "Did he just faint…!?"

**Yay! another cutey fluff of Sonic x Metal Sonic!! XD**

**Can robots faint? O.O**


End file.
